


affluenza

by maxille



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxille/pseuds/maxille
Summary: Tsukasa is tired after a long day, so Leo decides to help him.
Relationships: Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 35





	affluenza

Once the door was shut, Tsukasa threw his bag on the ground. His main priority was to get some food. He figured he’d just throw some canned noodles in the microwave, anything to fill his stomach. It had been another long day and all he wanted to do was eat, shower and sleep.

While waiting for his food to heat, Tsukasa went to find Leo who was, expectedly, hunched over his desk, composing. An empty plate resided beside him, Tsukasa noticed, him breathing a sigh of relief knowing Leo had eaten.

Tsukasa put his arms around Leo and rested his head on his shoulder. Leo, not batting an eyelid, rested his head against Tsukasa’s.

“Tell me, Leo... was I that bothersome when you were our king?” Tsukasa asked tiredly. Leo chuckled.

“Of course. I don’t know how I lasted the whole year!” he responded. Tsukasa pursed his lips, dissatisfied with Leo’s answer. Leo only laughed. “I’m kidding, Suo~. So gullible!”

Tsukasa pouted, leaving his resting position atop Leo’s shoulder. He swore he could hear a small whine come from Leo’s lips, but that was karma for his mean comments.

After eating his food, he headed straight for the shower. Being the new leader of Knights had put a lot of pressure on him, but it was always rewarding. Even though his underclassmen could be a pain in the neck, he loved them like family.

His sore muscles only hurt more with every garment he removed. He’d kill to be asleep right now, but he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he didn’t shower. As he turned on the water, he instantly relaxed. He pressed his face against the wall allowing the warm water to flow down his back. He embraced the feeling for a moment, staying motionless as the water dripped through every crevice of his body. He felt as if he could stay there for hours.

He was snapped out of his trance by a pair of cold hands slipped around his waist. Gasping softly, he turned to find himself facing a nude Leo who had snuck into the bathroom to join him.

“Leo, what are you doing?” he blurted, Leo responding with a sly smile. His hands traced shapes across Tsukasa’s chest, a surprised moan slipping through his lips.

“My dear Suo looked all pent up... please, dear, let me help you unwind,” he whispered seductively. Tsukasa immediately gave in to Leo’s swooning, though he’d never admit it.

“Mmhm... shouldn’t you be c-composing?” he stammered, unable to think straight with Leo’s slender fingers moving all around his bare chest. Leo chuckled, digging his nose into Tsukasa’s back. After he was satisfied with his care for Tsukasa’s stomach, he slowly inched his hands down towards his crotch.

Tsukasa winced as Leo poke around for a moment, before wrapping a hand around his shaft. Tsukasa could almost hear Leo’s smirk. He didn’t want this to stop. “Gah, Leo...” he murmured, involuntarily bucking his hips forward into Leo’s hand. Leo tutted. 

“Now, Suo. You’ll have to be patient,” he sneered. He didn’t sound threatening at all, but Tsukasa still found himself whining. “We don’t want you overworking yourself now, do we?” he asked. Tsukasa didn’t bother to respond, only further giving into the pleasure has Leo began to move his hand.

Leo placed small kisses up Tsukasa’s back, careful as to not miss any spots. His pace quickened, sliding his hand faster and faster. Tsukasa dug his teeth into his lip, not wanting to give Leo the satisfaction of hearing him wail. Leo wasn’t too happy about that.

“C’mon, Suo. Let me hear your beautiful voice~,” he sang. Tsukasa couldn’t withhold the groans anymore. With Leo’s hand around his cock and his mouth peppering kisses up and down his spine, Tsukasa was going insane. Leo used his free hand to draw lines up and down Tsukasa’s thigh, earning a quivering moan for his efforts. Leo was being so gentle yet so rough at the same time, it was all contributing to Tsukasa’s nearing climax.

Without warning or hesitation, Tsukasa burst, shooting his seed out onto Leo. Leo slowed to a halt, letting the water wash the fluids off his hand. He kept his arms wrapped around Tsukasa’s waist and the two stood immobile. It was warm, and Tsukasa wouldn’t rather be anyone else. Well, except maybe his bed. So, with a heavy heart, he turned the water off, prying Leo’s arms off him, much to his dismay. He stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself and Leo followed suit.

“How are you feeling, Suo?” he asked, running the towel through his long hair. Tsukasa answered with a yawn, stepping out of the bathroom to put on his clothes. They both got to sleep fast, cuddled close together. Tsukasa would endure all the long days in the world if it meant he could come home to this.

**Author's Note:**

> tada  
> my first enstars thing and its smut are we shocked no  
> someone got angry at me for a joke I made and it made me sad so I'm going to go cry now  
> you'd think being in quarantine i'd be able to write more but no lmao please don't attack me  
> no updates for that soudam fic in the foreseeable future but I am working on some more enstars stuff (touchwood)  
> aight bye


End file.
